I Will Find You
by Light-Sakura
Summary: Cagalli only has one month to find someone that will love for her for who she is and not for her background. If she doesn't then she will have marry her fiancee who her father pick out. Will she find him or will she be doomed to marry someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**I want to start writing fanfiction but want to make something new. Really I should update my other fanfic...**

**Anyway, I got this idea and deiced to write down as soon as possible. **

**I hope you like it and warning characters might be OOC. This time I'm going to try different POV not just 3rd like all my other fanfictions. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Find You<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The Deal<strong>

I always waited for the day when I'll find that perfect guy that every girl dreams for. Well not exactly... I don't want 'Mr. Prince Charming' who is perfect in every single way possible. What I do want is a guy who will accept me for who I am and not what I am.

You think it would be easy to find a guy like that, right? Wrong! Every single guy I ever dated never truly lovely me! After all I am Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of Orb! They never try to know the real me! Not what I like, what's my favourite food or colour is. No, they just either stare at me dumb found or rambled on about something useless. Maybe that's why my dad did what he did? Either way I still hate him for that!

So, why am I here listening to this annoying guy who is supposedly my 'date' for tonight, rambling on why I'm so lucky to be on a date with him! I blame my friends for this! But that's not entirely true, it's kind of my fault as well, if I just haven't complained about the deal I had to make with my dad with them, I wouldn't be here setup on this date in the first place!

Why couldn't you stay out of my love life, dad?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV (early that day)<strong>_

"What is the meaning of this father," said Cagalli.

Cagalli and her twin brother Kira were called to their father's chambers to discuss something important. To only find out once they got there that the important matter to discuss was to be told that the two are going to be engage.

"Exactly that Cagalli, you and your brother are to be engage," said Uzumi.

"But father, don't we have right to say who we are going to marry," yelled Cagalli.

"This is in the best interests for Orb, Cagalli! You must accept that not everything will go the way you want it too," said Uzumi.

"Don't you think the person who I'll fall in love with would be in Orb's best interest as well, father" ask Cagalli determine.

Kira, who has been quiet this whole time, spoke up. "She's right, father. We have the right to say who we want to marry and who we don't. It's not right for you make the decision for us."

Uzumi look at his children determine faces and sigh. "Very well," he said. Kira and Cagalli faces lighting up with happiness but soon faded of what Uzumi said next. "If you can fine someone who will love you for who you are in one month then, you won't be engage but if you can't then you'll marry to who I see fit."

"But fa-," Cagalli started but was cut off by Kira who said, "deal" and shook his father hand. Then left the room followed by a fuming Cagalli.

"What the hell was that about," ask Cagalli angry at her brother.

"It was the only choice we have, Cagalli," said Kira. "You know better than I do that once father makes up his mind, then the decision is final. We were lucky enough to have the chance to find someone. We wouldn't get a better deal than that anyway." Cagalli was going to question him again but stop after realizing that he's right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night at the restaurant<strong>_

Cagalli stood up quickly out of her chair after having enough listing to her 'date'. Her date in surprise looked at her when she got up.

"Um, I – I have to go to the... washroom," she stated and left quickly before he can question her hesitation and head towards where the washroom were.

As Cagalli quickly make sure her date wasn't looking, she tried to run out the front door of the restaurant but before she could she step on green dress she was wearing. As result she fell to the ground but not before someone caught her. Cagalli turn her head and gaze at the man's green eyes. She blushed and got back on her feet. She bowed quickly at the man who caught her and ran out the door still blushing.

A beautiful woman with pink hair came up to the man who just caught Cagalli from hitting the floor. "Is everything okay, Athrun," ask the women.

It took a minute for it to sink in to his head of what she just said. "Um, yes, everything is fine now Lacus. Let's go to are table now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it for being short but this all I came up with. I wish it could be longer but I can't think of anything more and I also don't want to make it confusing.<br>**

**Should I contiune on this fanfic? **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is longer chapter but don't expect this all the time. I'm so tried right now because I just finished typing this up! I did read it over for mistake but I might miss some.

I'm happy that everyone like this fanfiction this the first time I got so many reviews for the first chapter! That why ask if I should contiune!

Because fanfiction is being... well you know right now, I can't reply to reviews! As been over 2 weeks already Fanfiction fixed this mess! Anyway I PM some people because I found it important not like I fine all my reviews are important just certain ones that need an answer back anyway want to thank everyone who review and they are. I need to check my E-mail for this... (I should organized but I don't feel like it)

Thank you:

**asranZARA**

**littlemsstrawberry**

(Yes, I do get it people it short but live with it because for my Sailor Moon one the chapters are short. I write enough for it not to be confusing. And sorry this sounds nasty but I do get it)

**Dhevz** (Thank you again for catching those mistakes!)

**mrs. zala**

**falconrukichi**

**Eppsilon7 **(Okay you did not review but you did add it to your favourites)

**Lynca Blanchard **(Thank you for your positive review!)

**Miyu Nanami **

**Aihsire Atha  
><strong>

Thank you all and now on with the **Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny **

I never finished watching GSD but I did last episode but before I did I saw the ending for GSD Final Plus and read somewhere that Athrun went with Meyrin. I eventually accepted the fact but then I started to read fanfiction of GSD and got into Asucaga (I'm not good with knowing all shipping names) again and was happy to find out thanks to **Lynca Blanchard **that Cagalli and Athrun are together still! Don't get me wrong I like Meyrin but I love Ascucaga more!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong> – **Friends**: Always Messing with Your Life but Got to Love Them

_**Normal POV**_

Cagalli ran down the streets of Orb after she left the restaurant in a hurry. She kept on running down the street until, she past another restaurant window and walked back to it after she thought she saw someone.

She clenched her fist in anger as she yelled at whoever was behind the restaurant window. "You, guys!"

The two girls about 16 and 17 year-old behind the window turned their heads around to face Cagalli's angry face. The 16 year-old girl with red pigtails style hair smiled pleasantly at Cagalli, while the other girl with short purple hair (A/N: I think it's purple...) look like she was scared for her life.

* * *

><p>Cagalli shampoo her hair, face red as she waited for her friends to stop laughing at her.<p>

"Okay, enough already," yelled Cagalli at her friends as their laughter died down.

"So, the guy wasn't that great but we though he will be perfect for you," said Lunamaria as Cagalli scowled at her comment. Lunamaria was sitting right next to Cagalli at the showers area of the baths while they shampoo their hair before they went in.

"Well he wasn't and don't you two ever do that again!" Cagalli lathered her hair in frustration as Meyrin laugh at her.

After meeting up with her friends, they all decided to stay at Cagalli's place. So, here they are at the bathroom before they went to bed.

The bathroom or the 'baths' as many referred it, was beautiful looking. It had a sandy colour looking ceramic tile flooring and bright white walls. The bath itself was huge like a hot spring and felted like it too with steam coming off of the water. The shower area was bunch shower heads line up along the wall with a stool to sit on for each one.

"Well, look on the bright side of it! A least you got to meet Mr. Mystery," Meyrin said as sank into the bath water more. She had her long hair up and tie back on top of her head while she was in the bath. (A/N: I think there's a reason for this up I have no idea – anyone else knows?)

"That's right," said Lunamaria enthusiastically. "You were so entrance with him, you couldn't move!"

"That wasn't it," protested Cagalli with her face almost red as tomato. "I was just surprise to be caught when I almost fell down - it's embarrassing!" Lunamaria and Meyrin laugh at her statement.

"Ow," complained Meyrin as a washtub hit her head.

"Oh, common Cagalli we were only teasing you," said Lunamaria trying to calm Cagalli down but failed since she got sprayed in the face. As a result she sprayed back which caused a war in the baths to start.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cagalli's POV (Later that night. They're walking down the halls of her house.) <strong>_

I can't believe the maids made us clean up some of mess that we made in the baths. Well we did made a big mess in there and we did get scowled for it. But still... it wasn't fun and it's not like we learned are 'lesson' or anything like that. Also, who knew that they can yell that loud? I should be thankful that they are cleaning the rest up.

I sighed just remembering all of it.

"You girls are done with the baths now?"

I turned around and faced my brother. "Yes, we did, why," I asked suspiciously having in idea already where this is leading up to.

"I heard that you all of you got into fight again and made a huge mess," he said. The Hawke sister laughed at this, most likely from embarrassment.

Lunamaria, the oldest and Meyrin the youngest are sister and my closes and best friends - wait scratch that, they are more like sisters to me. Even though I only met them a few years ago. That's why it's normal for us to get into fights like one we caused in the baths or messing with each other lives. It's because it's fun and we do care about each other. That's why they set me up on a date. They listened to me when I told them the deal I made with my dad and decided to help. Even though the guy they pick was annoying, I knew they had my interest at heart.

"Did you hear, Kira-kun," said Meyrin. I tensed after hearing this.

"Hear what?"

While Kira said that, I look over at Lunamaria with pleading eyes to stop her sister but I don't think she saw.

"She met someone while she was out today," Meyrin stated. Now she had done it.

Kira is my little brother but sometimes he acts like an older brother. Even though we are twins, it doesn't stop him from being over protective. This is the reason I don't want him to know about the incident.

"Where," he asked suspiciously. Great... he's interested in it now. Things can't get any worst!

Kira does want me to be happy but it doesn't stop him from worrying about my safety.

"At the restaurant," said Meyrin as she giggled.

I really didn't like where this going but I don't know what to do.

"All we know is that he has green eyes," Lunamaria said slyly.

Great now Lunamaria is getting into the fun. Did I mention that they are like sisters to me? Well right now, I hate them.

"But it sound like she's in love," the Hawke sister said at the sometime. Yep, hate them.

"That's not true," I protested but why were my cheeks burning up?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Cagalli closed the door to her bedroom and turned around to face her friends. Her friends were close closer together sitting on each side of her bed as Cagalli give them her famous deadly glared.

Cagalli's bedroom was huge with colour scheme related to nature and the neural colour white. She had a big glass door that let natural light in and lead to balcony.

"Common Cagalli we were only having fun," said Lunamaria with a hint of fright in her voice. Meyrin nodded at her sister statement.

"I can't believe you two," yelled Cagalli. Meyrin and Lunamaria flinched at her anger.

"Aarrgh," said Cagalli pulled her hair in frustration. She then started to walk towards her bed and fall backwards on to it as the Hawke sister got up.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in the guest room," asked Cagalli who doesn't understand why her friends want to sleep on the floor.

"I'm telling you we're fine sleeping on the floor, princess," said Lunamaria with a teased. Cagalli frowned as she got up to face her.

"Don't call me that! We are friends right? So, we are allowed to call each by our first names, right?"

"Lighting up Cagalli, we were only having fun and besides we know...," said Meyrin with a huge cat like grin on her face as she faced her sister.

"That's right, no princess, no sama, no lady," Lunmaria mocked as Meyrin giggled. As a resulted of their action they both got pillow thrown at them in their face.

Cagalli, sighed at her friends then yawned.

"I would join you on the floor the floor but..." Cagalli yawned again, "This bed right now feels really nice."

"We'll be fine here on the floor Cagalli," said Lunamaria.

* * *

><p>Cagalli slept soundly in bed as it appeared to Lunamaria. She took a quick look at her younger sister as she got up. Lunamaria put a finger to lips and winked at her.<p>

"Princess/Cagalli-sama," they said but Cagalli did not even budge. They smiled at each knowing that Cagalli was sound asleep and won't hear them talked.

"So, he had green eyes, huh," whispered Lunamaria has she remembered how Cagalli explained what happen at restaurant.

"That won't be enough," complained Meyrin, quietly. "I think she said that he had dark hair."

"Blue or black," questioned Lunamaria trying to think of the answered.

"But nee-san, that can be anyone! How do we know that he's actually from here," asked Meyrin.

"Well if someone visiting Orb they stay more than one day," said Lunamaria who sound like she knew what she was talking about.

"Okay, then how are we going to find this person? We can't ask the host – they won't tell."

"Ya..., that didn't work last time...," commented Lunamaria as she remembered the incident last time she need information from them.

All of sudden Meyrin came up with an idea. "How about this! One of us follows Cagalli around town as the other dig for information about who this Mr. Mystery guy is!"

"That'll never work," said Lunamaria doubtful.

"We told Cagalli that we'll help her in her quest for love," said Meyrin enthusiastically as her older sister sigh.

"Okay then – she does seem to be in love with that guy. Even though she won't admit," said Lunamaria as she muttered the last part under her breath.

"Ye-," Lunamaria quickly covered her younger sister mouth with her hand and shush her to be quieted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

"You didn't have to walk me to my hotel," said Lacus to Athrun.

"It wouldn't be best to let a woman to walk somewhere alone at night, especially if she famous as you."

Lacus frowned but knew he was right, besides they're already right in front of her door to her hotel room.

Both Athrun and Lacus realized that they must now say goodbye to each other but not sure how they should act. They both look away in the opposite direction unsure. They stood there for a few minutes of silences until Lacus broke it by kissing Athrun on the cheek and said good night.

Lacus closed the door to her room before Athrun can do anything else. She sighed and wondering what to do next.

* * *

><p>Japanese bathrooms are different from ours. The baths and shower are not together as one and the bath is more for relaxation then for washing. If I read this correctly they will use the showers first then use the bath so soap can't get in.<p>

I change the flooring of the bathroom to ceramic tile flooring because it sound better for flooring for a bathroom. It was supposed to be marble but then I wonder if it's best for bathrooms. It's not because it's expensive (they are rest after all,) the main reason I changed was because it slippery when wet and I didn't it would be a good idea to use. I did my research.

**That scene at the end I like. I want to put it in Lacus POV but then I though it would ruin it... but I think you can guess what type of relationship they have. **You already know who I like Lacus with! **I want to do an earlier scene with them with Athrun POV but couldn't get it to work.**

Okay done with the random comments/info. Thank you for reading!

Oh, the next chapter will be out early June or late June/ early July. I barely started the third chapter so... ya. Don't hold for it me though!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm back with a new chapter even though it' has less words than my last...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny if I did well more moments of Kira and Lacus plus Cagalli and Athrun!

Anyway, I want to thank all of you review and read this fanfic!

**Fate Camiswhil **_Good thing I remember you change your Pen Name_

**FushionAC **_I'm glad that you like it so far!_

**Pri-Chan 1410 **_Thank you for putting it on Story Alert, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Aihsire Atha **_Don't worry about Cagalli and Athrun because they're meant to be together!_

**_Miyu Nanami _**_Yep the Hawke are trouble makers to Cagalli. I'm glad that you fine it cute!_

**_CherryBlossemPrincess _**_I'm happy that you enjoy the fanfic so far, so thank you for putting this story and me your fav. list. _

** Dhevz **_I like making Cagalli suffer. It's pretty fun but don't worry want some AthrunxCagalli too just not sure how to write it in yet..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – If you hang out with Flay you go by her rules!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flay POV (at the park)<strong>_

"Hi Cagalli," I said sweetly to her to just riled her up even more.

"So, why did you called me out here for," she asked trying to sound happy about it. Really she's doing a terrible job at it.

Cagalli and I aren't really that close friends but we're not acquaintances either. Let just say we tolerate each other to certain points.

"To go shopping of course, it's more fun when you're with someone." I smiled sweetly just to get a reaction at her.

Cagalli frowned at me looking really piss off but that's not surprising considering I did wake her up at 4:00 morning to tell her come here by 8:00 but to called back at 7:55 to say I'm going to be here at 9:00 to only show up an hour later.

"Let me get this straight. You call me up to go shopping." She sounds tired, oh well. It's not like want to do this either.

"C'mon were going to be late," I said as I grabbed on to her hand leading her to the mall.

If Meyrin didn't know my secret I wouldn't be doing all this. Oh well, who said I can't have fun while I'm here.

"Flay!" Having Cagalli be miserable is pretty fun.

O0o

_**Cagalli POV**_

Flay handed me a bunch of dresses to try on. Why only dresses, who knows... maybe she knows that I hate wearing them. I only wear them for some formal/special occasions but that's it.

She much of heard me groan because of the smirk she was giving me. She then pushed me into a change room to try on the dress. Please tell me, why me?

Maybe I can sneak out and leave this torture place?

"Don't even think about sneaking out Cagalli!"

"Crap, please don't tell me...," I said softly.

"That's right Cagalli! I'm right outside of your change-room. So hurry up and try on the dresses I pick out for you," Flay demanded. Why am I even friends with her?

"Try on the blue dress first."

"..."

I guessed I must have iterated her a bit because I could hear it in her voice, "the first one!"

"Wow, looks good on you." I wore a simple cocktail greenish-blue dress but that didn't satisfied Flay. After that she kept telling to try on more dresses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(At the food court)<strong>_

I poked at my salad with my fork. I was not really in the mood to eat anything, even after being dragged store after store.

"What's wrong?" I looked at in surprised that Flay actually asked me if I was okay.

"Just tried," I sighed.

She laughed at my misery, "Why are you tried?"

"Maybe because I got to carry all of the bags," I yelled at her not really caring that we were at a public place.

Seriously though, those bags were heavy! Especially after carrying about 20 of them! Well maybe not 20 but sure felt like it.

"I paid for your dresses," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You didn't have too and most of these are your bags!"

"Don't you want to look good when you meet him again," Flay asked.

Wait a minute how does she know this! I never told her!

"Who did you think," she said. Am I that easy to read? Forget that but who would tell Flay? Only Kira and the...

"See, that wasn't too hard, was it," she mocked after I groan.

"Anyway, time to get going. I want to go that new mall across the park," she demanded.

"Why didn't we go there first? We were close by," I yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

"Why can't you carry some," Cagalli complained for the fifth time.

"Fine," snapped Flay as she took three bags from Cagalli.

They were now walking across the park to get the other mall that Flay really want to go too while Cagalli got stuck carrying most of the bags.

"Once we get there we can buy more cute outfits for you to wear to impress that guy you like," said Flay.

Cagalli blushed at Flay's comment. "I don't even know the guy and it's not like I'll ever going to see him again anyway..." Cagalli didn't understand why she felt so disappointed at that fact, it's not like she like the guy, right?

"Is that so... Hey is that Kira over there," asked Flay as she pointed to the direction where she thought she saw him.

There was group of people cluttered together in circle and one the person in the group looked a whole lot like Kira. As Cagalli and Flay approach them, Cagalli realized it was Kira! "Kira," questioned Cagalli.

At the mention of his name Kira and a girl with duo colour hair turned around to face the speaker to only realize who it was.

Cagalli recognized the girl immediately while Flay started to laugh at the girl.

"Lunamaria," yelled Cagalli. She was surprise to see her here, considering Meyrin told her that they had other plans to do when she asked them to come along with her early in the day.

"Hi Cagalli," said Lunamaria wearily as her brown wig that barely covered the front of her purplish hair slid to the side.

"Your that girl from the that restaurant," exclaimed the blue hair boy from the group.

"Ah, it's you," cried Cagalli as she pointed to him.

"So, it was Athrun," said Flay more to herself but the others heard her.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Flay," said Lacus as Flay scowled at her.

"How do you know him," asked Kira as someone cell goes off.

"Hello," answered Lunamaria.

"The same can go to you too. What are you doing here," asked Cagalli.

"Why do y-," before he could answered he was cut off by Lunamaria. "What do mean Meyrin is in the hospital?"

* * *

><p>I don't know when the next chapter will come out because I'm still writing it out and I'm having writers block T_T of what to do after that. I'll try sometime at the end of the month if not the end of August.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**First thing I have to say is I'm sorry for taking long and second, even though I took a long time/ went past my date there's not a lot of Cagalli and Ahtrun in this chapter. **Now that's over with let me tell you this. In August I went on vacation and wrote only this chapter... I typed it up in early September but I kind of slack off... Anyway, this chapter is set in the same time as the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny but I'm pretty sure I watch all of Seed and re-watch all my favourite episode which includes when Athrun and Cagalli first met. 

**Thank you for all who wait and put up with my bad grammar and probably spelling even though English is my first language. **Next chapter my plan is Cagalli to go on a double date... I know with who but it's not written out yet, so things could change, probably not.

**Thank you for all who review which are:**

** Fate Camiswhil**

**Saki-Hime **for also story alert**  
><strong>

**Dhevz **

**Miyu Nanami**

** Sandyx5** for story alert

**Aihsire Atha**

**chocobo16 **for favourite story

**I love reviews and appreciated them all! **

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Find You<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Events will lead to somewhere<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunamaria POV<strong>_

"This will never work," I sighed as I fix my brown hair wig which itches as hell! Okay, maybe not that bad but it does itches!

"Don't worry Nee-chan, everything will work out fine but remember to be seductive," said Meyrin. I still don't think this is going to work out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Later at the restaurant) <strong>_

"I'm sorry miss but I can't allow you to look at the list," the host said. This seductive act wasn't working at all!

"Fine I'll get to the point! I think my boyfriend is cheating on me! He came here few days ago with someone pretty lady!"

"I'm sorry Miss but I just can't. If you please excuse me I have to seat the guest," he said politely as possible even though I know he already irritated with me.

Annoying host but perfect opportunity though! I'll just take a picture with my phone. Even though I still don't understand how the guest list is important for this 'mission' as Meyrin calls it.

**. . .**

_**Normal POV**_

"What are you doing?"

Lunmaria froze for a moment thinking it was the host after she just took the picture of the list. When she turned around, she realized it was not the host but a different person with dark hair and reddish eyes.

"Have anyone told you to mind your own business." As she said that she climbed back over the counter and faced him.

"Yes but the same can goes to you," he replied back.

"Shinn we need to leave right now." Another guy with orange-brown hair came up to Shinn. He looked at Lunamaria and then looked back at Shinn. "I'm sorry for my friend rudeness, Miss but we must leave now."

"Why do you have to apologize to her," complained Shinn.

"I have to leave as well," Lunamaria huffed more at Shinn than anyone else and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kira POV (at the park)<strong>_

I knew Lunamaria and Meyrin are planning to find that guy that Cagalli likes, so I decided to follow one of them around. I thought Meyrin would be easy to follow but somehow I lost her...

I know what you're thinking, 'stalking your sister? That's just creepy' but let me put this straight. I'm not stalking my sister, I'm stalking her friends. ... Ok, I said that wrong but you should know what I meant.

All I want to do is find this guy and see if he's any good for my sister! You know how the saying goes – love is blind – I don't want her falling in love with some scum bag, that's all! Now to fine Meyrin, where did she gone off to?

*sniff* *sniff*

Is someone crying? I thought I heard crying... could it be Meyrin?

As I looked around the park I finally found out who's crying but it's wasn't Meyrin! It was a beautiful woman with long pink hair and wearing a simple pink dress. She looked like an angle that fell out of the sky!

_**Normal POV**_

"What's the matter angel – I mean Miss," asked Kira blushing a bit at is mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should just leave," said Lacus as she got up from the blanket she was sitting on but Kira stop her before she could leave.

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

Laucs couldn't help but tell her problems to him after looking directly into his eyes.

"I'm to be marrying to my best friend but I don't love him that way. He's been so nice to me and treating me nicely but it's because he's so nice to me I can't help it! I can't tell him how I really feel!" Lacus was almost on the verged of tears again after answering Kira.

"Then why are you marrying him then," Kira asked.

"It was our father decisions. They set us up with an arrange mirage," Lacus replied.

"I know how you feel. My father is trying to the same thing with me and my sister but it's not working out according to plan. I know I'll choose my own bride!"

"Wow, Kira-kun, I never knew you were such a sweet talker," said Lunamaria as he realized she was there.

"Is this true Laucs," asked Athrun. "You don't want to marry me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunamaria POV (Earlier)<strong>_

"It's all because of him that I'm now lost!"

How is it his fault? Well... okay it isn't his fault but he just made me so mad! That never happens to me unless one of Meyrin plans backfires.

"Excuse me Miss? Do you know where I can find the vending machines?"

Huh? I turned around to face a total cutie! Who also has manners, unlike him! Wait a minute what's wrong with me today! I do not have times for this! I have to help Cagalli out – why did I even agree to this 'mission' in the first place. Why am I even calling it a 'mission'.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about that," I laughed nervously and sounding really stupid. "The vending machines are just up this path a little ways... I'll show you if you like?"

"Thank you that would be great but I should get back to my friend first before she starts to worry about where I am," he said.

"Then I'll tag along, if you don't mind that is," I asked.

"Sure. My name is Athrun."

"I'm Lunamaria, nice to meet you Athrun. So, Athrun why are you here in Orb?"

"How did you know I wasn't from here?" Because everyone who lives here know where the vending machines are... but there's no way I'm telling him that.

"Just a felling," I replied.

"My friend and I came here for a trip. Things are not really going well as aspect but I have met some interesting people." He seemed to be in deep in thought when he said that, maybe he's in love! Oh, great now I'm starting to think like Meyrin.

"I think that's her over there." He pointed to some pink hair girl who looks like she was about my age, maybe a little bit older with some guy who looks like Kira... wait a minute that is Kira! What's he doing here? Unless he... no, he's not low to follow Cagalli around, is he?

"I'm to be married to my best friend but I don't love him in that way," Ahtrun's friend said.

I looked at Athrun who seem to be pretty shocked to be hearing this, poor guy. But he doesn't seem too broken up about, weird.

"I know how you feel..." Now this is interesting, Kira's blushing! I can't keep quieted anymore, this is too good!

"Wow Kira-kun, I never knew you were such a sweet talker!" Got him now! A smirked appeared on my face. What? This is fun! ... I really need to stop spending too much time with those two.

"Is this true Lacus? You don't want to get marry," asked Athrun.

Lacus, if that's her name looked away from him. Poor girl probably wasn't expecting him to hear that. Then all of sudden she got up and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"It's true Athrun, I only went along with it because my father was so happy to arranged it and I felt better marrying someone I know. But Athrun, to tell you the truth, I love you but not in that way," Lacus said. I think I understood what she said... I think.

"Lacus, I..."

"Lunamaria!" Crap, I recognized that voice! Why is she here?

"Hi, Cagalli..." I'm in trouble now, sorry Meyrin.

"You're that girl from the restaurant," exclaimed Ahtrun. Really, Athrun is that guy... all my hard work for nothing. Oh, well at least we found him.

"Ah, it's you!"

At this point moment I stop listening to everyone because things started to get out of control and really loud too. Then my phone went off – I'm so happy to have an excused for not paying attention to them.

"Hello, Lunamaira, it's me. Your sister is in the hospital right now."

"What do you mean Meyrin is in the hospital!" I must have yelled because everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Calm down Lunamaria. She's fine and I'm with her now. She just broke a bone that is all."

I took a deep breath and asked where they're at before hanging up.

"I have to go," I told everyone but Cagalli grabbed hold of me before I could leave.

"You're not going alone," she said.

"Cagalli." I was almost on the verged of tears.

"She's right! Are you planning to run there," Athrun asked as I nodded at him. "It'll be faster if we take my car. Just tell me where to go."

"Thank you everyone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

The group entered Meyrin's room after having trouble finding it. It was nice clean room with white walls and flooring. Also there was a window looking over Orb.

Meyrin lay on the hospital bed with her hair out of her pigtails and looking kind of bored. She also had a cast on her left arm and right foot.

Sitting beside her was a woman little bit older than her. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple read shirt and black pants with black flats.

As the group enter, the women got up and faced them. Cagalli and Kira were taken back after noticing her.

"Shiho," the twins said in union.

Lunamaria laughed quietly but nervously. "I forgot to mention that Shiho would be here."

* * *

><p><strong>There everything done now. Just to let you know I finished this late and read it over again late. So there could be mistakes still in it... ok there usually are but it's most likely for this chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I totally slack off during my time off. This was meant to be up earlier but I got nothing written down and got busy.

No excuses here, since I'm putting this up late. So I really not sure when the next update will be... maybe during reading-week. No promises but I want to update a least once a month.

Anyway thank you for all who review, favourite or story alert.

**Riko Chiaki**

**Saki-Hime**

**falconrukichi**

**Fate Camiswhil**

** Flower Kid is a Leprechaun**

**trulyanimelover06**

**Tagada 14**

** Miyu Nanami**

**WritingKnightmare**

Anyway, this is not dead yet like a lot things I written - I really should update more often.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

><p>I Will Find You<p>

Chapter 5 – A little Date?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Cagalli stood at the door of her home wearing a blue-green strapless asymmetrical dress. She had her hair pin up and her feet throb in pain from the high heels she was force to wear, well more guilt into wearing them. She looked away from the person she was meeting with blush tinted on her cheeks.

"You look lovely, Cagalli-san." Athrun smiled at her which caused Cagalli to blush even more.

"Let get things straight!" She tried to sound confident when she said this but came out sounding more nervous. "I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you..." Cagalli looked away for moment then looked back at Athrun. "Don't act so familiar with me, Zala!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few days ago <strong>__(At the hospital)_

"Hello, Kira-sama, Cagalli-sama, Flay-san and friends," Shiho politely greeted. "Now that you finally have arrived, I can leave." She got up from her seat that she was sitting on next to the the hospital that Meyrin laid on.

"A least she didn't call me princess," Cagalli muttered before realizing what Shiho just said. "Wait! What do you mean you are leaving?"

Shiho halted and turn around to face Cagalli. "I have interview to go to soon," she simply said and left.

Cagalli wonder what type of interview Shiho was going to. Could it be an interview from the press, a job interview or maybe a marriage... she dismissed the last thought, even though she was curious.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Meyrin answered her sister. "I said I'm fine. The doctor said it was only a sprain."

"But Meyrin..." Lunamaria was really worried about her younger sister and who could blame her, they were all they had.

"I'm just happy that everyone is here to see me." Meyrin smiled at everyone showing that she was okay even though she looked hurt.

"Meyrin," Cagalli said quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay," asked Flay with a hint worry in her tone which she would deny later if anyone asked.

"I'm fine really," said Meyrin reassuring everyone.

"Meyrin-san, how did this happen," asked Kira.

"Oh, I lost my balance when I was pushed and fell down the hill," she answered.

"... WHAT!" They all said, not really sure what to say about this situation.

"Um, Meyrin-san," Kira started trying to think of the right way to say this. "Who pushed you...?"

"Oh, it was the muggers," she said too casually as a blushed crept up her face as she remembered the events.

"Meyrin..." Lunamaria wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Don't worry Nee-san, these two guys came and rescued me when they saw me being mugged. Then one of the muggers pushed me."

"Meyrin!" Lunamaria was starting to get more irritated with her younger sister for talking to casually about the whole thing.

Meyrin continue on with no worry at all, "they also took me to hospital once they realized that I was hurt."

"Where are they now," questioned Lunamaria.

"They left when Shiho got here."

If it wasn't so already, the whole the atmosphere of the room changed from caring to uncertainty with this whole situation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athrun POV<strong>_

Things started to turn awkward; I wonder if it would be a good idea to leave now. I also didn`t know Cagalli-san friends well either.

All sudden, Flay stepped on my foot, she then motion me to the door. I wonder what she wants; she could have just asked me to step out instead of stepping on my foot but knowing Flay she must have her reasons.

It was easy to slip out without being noticed because of all the commotion and attention going on. I followed Flay down the hallway before she stop and turned around to face me.

"What do you want Flay?"

"You should invite Cagalli to the event," she stated flatly.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! Invite her out to the event since Lacus not going to be your date anymore," stated Flay.

I don't how Lacus knows Flay but know her because of her family status. You could say we are friends depending on your definition of friends. We get along, she dating one of my friends and have seen each other a couple of times because of family ties.

"Why should I? I can always go alone. Besides, I'm just a stranger to her who helped her out." I really don't know Cagalli-san that well but I would like to know her but asking her out just like that might cause trouble. "I doubt that she like these kinds of things, Flay."

"She likes you, you know," Flay stated.

"So does a lot of people Flay."

I don't what I did wrong but Flay gave me furious look.

"Just ask her already, you moron!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time<strong>_

Truth be told, I still don't what I did wrong but I asked Cagalli-san out anyway and she agreed to it. I guess it wasn't really big deal but it did make me happy that she agreed to be my date.

"You have a boyfriend," exclaimed Cagalli-san. I should have seen this coming as she continue yelling at Flay. "You are also wearing a white! What is this world coming too! Is this the end!"

This is going one long interesting night...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cagalli POV<strong>_

I don't know why I agreed to this. I hate dressing up and going to these types of events but I felt really happy when Athrun asked me out. Yes, I know I'm being hypocritical for calling by his first name without any honorific but I just want to. Besides this isn't really a date... right?

I finished another glass of whatever they were serving. Maybe I should ask if this has alcohol init but I'm not driving either so I guess it doesn't matter...

Athrun was kind enough to ask me in private so the Hawke sisters wouldn't find out but sadly they did. I wouldn't be wearing this dress if wasn't for Meyrin's puppy eyes.

I wonder if Flay is nervous because she keeps on drinking whatever they serving as well. Maybe I am too since I am doing the same... nah, why would I be nervous just because I'm with Athrun.

I took a quick look at him, he then looked at me and smiled before continue on talking with Nicol – I think that what his name is. Ahtrun sure does look handsome when he smiles. ... No Cagalli, don't think things like that for a guy you just meet! Then why are my cheeks burning? I shook my head no to dismissed my thoughts. I don't like Athrun like that... I think.

"I'm glad I asked you out Cagalli-san." I looked Athrun; Flay must have stolen her boyfriend back because they are now dancing on the floor.

"Why did you ask me out anyway?" I wanted to know but the answer he gave isn't what I wanted to hear.

"Flay suggested it. She said I should ask Cagalli-san out." My blood ran cold. Why is this so upsetting, I felt like crying. Why?

Athrun must have noticed because he asked me to dance. I took another finished another drink and went with him.

* * *

><p>"Hmm." I opened my eyes underneath my covers of the bed. I groan a bit from the pain that I had in my head. Was it all a dream – last night with Athrun? I rubbed my temples on my head. My head hurts so must felt I was throwing against a brick wall! Which I really haven't experience before but it would hurt!<p>

"Ah, good morning, Cagalli-sama, said one of the maids who serve my family. She opened the curtains in my room as I squinted at the morning light and from vthe pain that my head was giving me.

"Sorry to wake you up, Cagalli-sama but Flay-sama has already finished her bath and your friends from last night said they'll pick you girls up at noon."

Great, so I do have hangover and what does she mean friends? Does she mean Athrun and Nicol? I looked at the clock and realized it was almost eleven o'clock. Great I haven hour to get ready. ... Wait! Athrun and Nicol! Does that mean last night wasn't a dream!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first off don't drink and drive!<strong>

I have no clue what to write for the next chapter... so it might be awhile. Thank you for reading this even though it might be confusing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I was originally was going to update during my reading week in February but didn't finish writing the chapter all out. Now the chapter is finally finish and hope you enjoy it!**

**For some reason Fanfiction isn't allowing me to edit my work probably so I'm using my line breakers I have in word and doing my author note on the document as well.**

**I want to thank all who view this, alert it, favourite it and review!**

**So thank you:**

_Fate Camiswhil _

_charis89 _

_falconrukichi_

_SaneInsane_

_taffy20_

_**Disclaimer: **_Seriously this is fanfiction, so of course I own no rights to Gundam Seed (Destiny). If I did would think I would be writing a fanfiction about it? __

~ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ~

I Will Find You

**Chapter 6 – Let's go have Picnic**

~ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ~

_**Cagalli POV**_

"How do I look," I asked as I brushed down my hair once more.

"For the last time Cagalli, you look fine," snapped Flay. Ya, I kind of started to freak out a bit after Flay confirmed with me that Athrun and Nicol – who is Flay boyfriend but she won't directly admit it – are actually coming.

Flay wore a light pink tank top with denim skirt and her hair in the same style as it always is. I wore a red tank top and beige cargo short. I know what you're thinking, it's not fancy for going on a date but Flay told me to dress casual.

I don't really remember must what happen last night – I know, I know I really over did it with the alcohol but I thought Athrun only asked me out because Flay told him to, which only god know why she told him too in the first place.

*ding*

"Ah, that's the door!" No, I didn't not rush to the door like a little kid would... okay, I did but were not bring this up ever again!

When I open the door I was expecting to see Athrun there but...

"Lacus?" I looked at Flay to see if I wasn't seeing things, who was annoyed by the way. She really don't like Lacus for some reason... I'm not stupid enough to ask her why again.

"Ah, Miss Athha, is Kira here," Lacus asked timidly as she fidget with pink sundress.

"You can call me by my first name Lacus. And is Kira here," I asked to anyone who can give me answer. I don't remember even coming home last night and I haven't seen Kira yet today.

"Young master is still asleep. Should I wake him up," asked one my maids. I should really learn their names. But wait if Kira still asleep and if Lacus is here...

I look at Flay and smirked. I wish I would be here to see this plan go through but it still would be fun to hear about the aftermath.

"No, he should be waking up pretty soon. Have Lacus – it is alright to call you that right"; she nodded – "wait in the breakfast room." It's my duty as princess of Orb to be polite to all people I met.

"I really don't want to be trouble for you. I will come back –."

"No, I insist that you stay," I said. I like Lacus; she is kind and is the sweetest person I ever met. She also is way better than most of the women that Kira as ever dated.

"Okay then Miss Cagalli," she said as she bowed and smiled at me. The only problem with her Lacus is she's too polite.

"You don't have to do that," I told her as my maid escorts her to the breakfast room.

I really wish I was here to see my brother reaction but I have double date with Athrun and his friend with Flay.

Next thing I know when I turned around, I was face with a bouquet of flowers.

"Sorry about that Cagalli."

"Athrun!" I wince in pain after Flay elbowed me probably because I was being to annoying for her.

"Are you two ready to go," he asked.

"Huh, oh, yes," I said as Flay elbowed me again as I glared back at her this time. Thanks to her my left side is starting to get bruise.

~ 

"Wow," I said as I gazed out the window. I know I am acting like kid but Orb is so beautiful. I'm glad to call it my home.

I know what you're thinking, I live here all my life but I don't get to travel this far out with some bodyguards for security reasons. The only reason I'm allowed out today is because I'm in a group. A least my father isn't to too strict.

"Don't get out much," asked Athrun who was driving us somewhere. He hasn't told me where we're going.

"Kind of...," I answered. "Where are we going? I asked Flay earlier but she told me she had no idea."

He took quick glance at me and smiled. "It's a surprise but I can tell you that we are going on picnic."

"A picnic?"

"Yes, you don't mind, do you Cagalli?"

"Oh, no. I don't mind at all," I answered. "I never have been on picnic before."

"You haven't," asked Athrun. I felt everyone's eyes on me after he said that. It's true I have never been on picnic before, not even with my family.

"My family is different... Even when my mother was alive, we weren't exactly close as family."

"What about Kira? He seems to care about you a lot," Athrun said as Flay snorted knowing the answer already. I find it sweet that Kira cares for me.

"Even though Kira is younger than me, we are still twins and he took charge of taking care of me. Even though he was cry-baby when it came to certain things, he went through with it because of me. To make sure I learn the things I need to learn and to do the things I wanted to do. He made sure I wasn't alone. That's why...," I shook my head. "Never mind."

It is true; Kira has always been there for me and that why I want to be in charge of Orb. Even though I'm girl and I know it will be tough, this something I want to do because of what Kira has done for me all his life. He deserves to have a happy life that is more carefree and I also like the idea of running Orb.

"Well I'm glad this will be something special," said Athrun as a smile crept my face. Athrun is really kind and I really enjoy his company – don't tell Hawke sister I actually said that, I'll never here the end of it.

"Hey, Athrun... Why do you act so familiar with me?"

"We're friends, aren't we," he asked.

"Ya, but even before we meet, you called me by my first name."

"We meet once before," he said.

"We have?" I don't remember but for my awful date. I don't think he means that though.

"I help your brother that one time when you were missing with your friend."

"Missing?" I haven't been missing before, unless he means... I subconsciously looked at Flay who was scowling but also look very nervous.

"No, I don't remember," I lied, well kind of. It was half true; I don't remember him but I do have an idea what he talking about.

"That's okay," he said.

Then all of sudden my phone rang. Oh, please don't let it be them; if they find out who I'm with I'll never hear the end of it.

"Who is it," asked Flay as I looked at the caller I.D..

I smirked, "I guess Kira is finally a wake."

"You're not going to answer it," Flay's boyfriend, no excuse me 'friend' asked.

"No, I think I'll let him suffer a bit longer," I said as Flay laugh. I love Kira very must but he's still my brother.

~ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ~

_**Normal POV**_

The boys led the girls up the hill of the cliff to where they were planning to have their picnic at. The scenery of the spot was beautiful and breath taken with the cliff overlooking the water as the sunlight reflects off of it.

Cagalli was really impressed and taken back at the beautiful scenery in front of her until she noticed Flay.

"Are you okay, Flay," asked Cagalli as Nicol and Athrun took notices.

"I, I...," Flay started to say until Cagalli cut her off after realizing her friend problem. "Oh, that's right you don't like heights.

"Ah, that right, I don't like heights", said Flay trying to sound a little confident.

"We can always find another spot," said Nicol as Cagalli nodded in agreement as look at Athrun for his reassurance.

"No, I don't want to be –"

"It's okay. I find it's too breezy up here anyway," said Cagalli as she winked at Flay and then looked at Athrun. "I know you pick this spot special for us but can we have the picnic somewhere else? I remember seeing beach back a little ways, can we have it there," asked Cagalli.

Flay nodded in agreement as Nicol smiled at her.

"Well Athrun," asked Cagalli.

"I'm out number I guessed I have no choice," said Athrun jokingly.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go," yelled Cagalli as she grabbed Athrun hand as he blushed bit when she started to drag him off to the car. Flay and Nicol smiled at each other and started walk back to car as well.

~ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ~

"Wow, this taste great," said Cagalli as took another bite of sandwich.

"This is really impressive," said Flay taking another bite of her lunch/brunch.

"Did you make this all by yourselves," asked Cagalli.

"Well...," Athrun started to say.

"It was Lacus-san who made this picnic," said Nicol as Flay and Cagalli looked at each in surprised.

"Once she found out that I was making lunch for the picnic we're having, she decided to help me out," Athrun told them.

"I believe her exact words were, 'I don't want to be rude Athrun but are you trying to kill her,'" told Nicol as the girls laughed at Athrun as he blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm not that bad of a cook," said Athrun in his defence.

"Athrun," Nicol started, "even I didn't know what you were making." The girls laugh even harder after hearing this.

~ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ~

**Thank you for reading this. Reviews are always nice.**

**I'll try to have the next update up in June since I do have time now.**


End file.
